fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Top of the World
thumb|left|292px|SternenhimmelHallo, hier geht es weiter mit meiner nächsten Story. Sie ist quasi die Fortsetzung der Geschichte " Ein heißer Sommer". Die New Directions sind auf dem Weg zu den Nationals, erleben manches Abenteuer privat. Viel Spass beim Lesen. Bitte ab 12 Jahren lesen. Und nun........auf nach Lima!! :-) Einer kommt,einer geht...... Der Herbst war jetzt mit voller Härte gekommen. Nach dem extrem heißen, trockenen Sommer waren jetzt die Tage extrem feucht und kurz. Die Bäume waren in ihre roten und gelben Blättern gekleidet. Überall auf den Straßen waren kleine Pfützen. Die Cherios trainierten jetzt in der kleinen Sporthalle, obwohl Sue meinte die Temperaturen seien noch zu ertragen, ebenso das Football/Basektballteam da der Rasen im Stadion einer Morastlanschaft gleichte. Finn und Puck wurden zum Captain, bzw Co Captain der Mannschaft ernannt worden und dies machte vor allem Puck mächtig stolz. Er lies keinen Moment aus um mit stolz geschwellter Brust durch die Schule zu laufen.thumb|left|208px Rachel und Finn waren seit diesem Sommer richtig unzertrennlich. Sie hängten jede freie Minute die sie hatten zusammen ab. Im Glee Club begann die heiße Phase der Vorbereitung auf die Nationals in Hawai. Alle freuten sich riesig darauf. Nach dem zum Schluss schlecht verlaufenen Auftritt in New York waren alle heiß es dieses Jahr besser zu machen. Der Auftritt bei den letzten Regionals war atemberaubend gewesen. Vocal Adrenaline, die Seriensieger der letzten Jahre, wurden vernichtend geschlagen. Dieses Erfolgserlebnis wird jedem Mitglied auf Jahre im Gedächtnis bleiben, da waren sich alle sicher. Heute Nachmittag war es endlich soweit. Will wollte mit den Kids zusammen eine Liste erstellen mit Songs die für die Nationals in Frage kammen. Von den Mädels in der Gruppe kam der Vorschlag das man doch einen Song von den Mädels und einen von den Jungs performen lassen könnte. Will fand die Idee nicht schlecht und deswegen sollten beide Gruppen bis morgen etwas vorbereiten und dann präsentieren. Die Kids begannen sofort die Köpfe zusammenzustecken und zu beraten was sie den machen würden. Will konnte sich ein sanftes Lächeln beim Anblick der Schüler nicht verkneifen. Als er diesen Club vor fast 3 Jahren übernommen hatte waren am Anfang nur ein paar Schüler dabei die noch überhaupt nicht wie ein Showchor klang. Aber über die letzten Jahre waren diese Kids zu einem richtig verschworenen Haufen zusammengewachsen der, wenn es darauf ankommt, nichts zwischen sie kommen lässt. Will war deswegen schon ein wenig stolz auf sich. Er hatte mehrmals an sich gezweifelt und wollte auch schon das eine oder andere Mal hinschmeissen. Aber entweder hatten die Kids ihn mit einer tollen Peformance umgestimmt oder , wie beim letzten Mal Emma die ihn wieder aufgebaut hat. Emma war zum neuen ruhigen Pol in seinem Leben geworden. Er beendete die Probe für heute und lies die Kids nach Hause gehen. Morgen sollten die Auftritte stattfinden und Will freute sich darauf! Als er über den Parkplatz in Richtung seines Autos ging fielen ihm mehrere Gestalten auf die auf dem Parkplatz herumlungerten. Er ging zu ihnen rüber und erkannte beim näherkommen einige Mitglieder der Footballmannschaft des Vorjahres. Zwei, drei Schüler waren sogar in Wills Unterricht gewesen. Sie standen im Kreis um jemanden. Will gab sich zu erkennen und die Gruppe gab die Sicht auf das innere des Kreises preis. Dort stand Dave Karofsky und schaute recht ungläubig dreinthumb|left|326px als er Will erkannte. Will ging auf Dave zu und fragte ihn. Will: " Dave, alles in Ordnung?". Dave: " Ja! Alles OK, Sie können verschwinden, gehen sie einfach!" Will :" Dave, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, dass merke ich doch! Was machen die ganzen Jungs hier?" Einer der anderen, Will meinte er hies Brian, trat vor und sprache. Brian: " Alles gut Mr. Schue, wir wollten nur unserem alten Teamkamerad ein paar nette Tips für das nächste Spiel geben. Nichts schlimmes, oder Dave?!" Dave: " Ja, alles gut. Nur ein paar Tips, genau!" Will :" OK, wenn das so ist kann ich wirklich gehen. Dave, wenn etwas sein soltle, mein Büro kennst du ja!" Dave: " Geht klar." Will stieg in sein Auto ein und fuhr los. Er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl als er den Parkplatz verlies. Irgendend etwas war mit Dave Karofsy, aber wenn er nicht selber darüber reden wollte konnte Will nichts dagegen tun. Er stieg nach kurzer Fahrt zuhause aus. Seit Emma zu ihm gezogen war freute es ihn wieder die Haustür aufzuschliesen. Seit er geschieden worden war hatte es keine Frau bisher wieder geschafft dieses Gefühl für Heimlichkeit und Geborgenheit bei ihm zu erzeugen. Emma war die erste die dies bei ihm wieder auslöste. Klar war die Zeit mit Holly schön und am Anfang hatte er sie auch vermisst aber in der Gesamtheit war Emma der absolute Traum für Will. Er hatte wieder das Gefühl komplett zu sein, sein anderes Ich gefunden zu haben. Er hänge also seine Jacke auch, legte seine Aktentasche wie immer auf den gleichen Platz und ging direkt in die Küche, aus der es wohlig angenehm duftete. Als Emma ihn sag musste sie unwillkürlich lachen und machte grosse Augen. Will ging auf seine Freundin zu gab ihr einen grossen, langen Kuss. Will: " Guten Abend schöne Frau!" Emma:" Hallo schöner Mann, hat alles geklappt im Glee Club? Ich habe Hähnchen gemacht." Will: " Ja, im Glee Club ist alles ok, wir haben ein Mash Up Battle zwischen Jungs und Mädels, wenn du Zeit und Lust hast kannst du es dir ja anhören. Es duftet herrlich aber du musst für mich nicht kochen. Ich hoffe du weist das, ich liebe dich auch so. Morgen koche ich für uns, hat Madam einen speziellen Wunsch?" Emma: " Hey, willst du damit sagen dass mein Essen nicht gut ist?!" Auf Emmas Stirn breiteten sich mehrere Falten aus und sie schaute ganz verletzt zu Will der sofort seinen Fehler bemerkte. Will:" Nein, oh Gott, so hatte ich das nicht gemeint. Ich liebe dein Essen, wirklich. Ich wollte nur sagen dass ich euch Frauen nicht nur als Küchenhilfe sehe. Natürlich freue ich mich wenn du für uns kochst. War es halt nur die letzten Monate gewohnt alleine für mich zu kochen. Verzeih mir Schatz." Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie lange. Emma war ab und an sehr unsicher und verletztlich, dass vergass Will ab und an. Nach 1-2 Minuten war aber alles wieder ok und beide standen nun zusammen am Herd um das Essen fertig zu machen. Keine zwanzig Minuten später saßen beide gemeinsam am gedeckten Tisch und aßen zusammen, die Flasche Weißwein stand mit auf dem Tisch. Emma: " Ich würde gerne morgen bei dem Battle dabei sein, weis noch wie lustig es beim letzten Mal war. Bin dabei." Will:" Klasse, die Kids freuen sich bestimmt wenn sie dich sehen. Du hast nen guten Einfluss auf sie." Emma:" Aber du hast was, das merke ich Dir an. Was ist Will, was bedrückt Dich?" Er wahr immer wieder aufs Neue faziniert wie feinfühlig diese Frau war. Sie hatte anscheinend Antennen mit denen sie die Schwingungen auffing. Will: " Ja, ich habe vorhin auf dem Parkplatz Dave Karofsky mit ein paar alten Footballern gesehen. Er schien nicht besonderst glücklich zu sein, meinte thumb|left aber es währe alles in Ordnung. Irgendwie glaubte ich ihm nicht." Emma: " Dave Karofsky?? Der war gestern bei mir in der Sprechstunde. Er wollte von mir einen Rat zwecks seinem Outing." Will: " Seinem Outing?? Hä, was heißt das denn? Ist er schwul?" Emma: " Er denkt ja, zumindest hat er quasi einen Freund wie er mir gestanden hat. Er war sich nur so unsicher wegen der Geschichte damals mit Kurt. Erinnerst du dich doch bestimmt noch dran?" Will: " Ja, klar. Er hat damals Kurt das Leben zu Hölle gemacht. Deswegen hat Kurt die Schule gewechselt. Ok, und jetzt hat er gemerkt das er auf Jungs steht?! Schon seltsam." Emma: " Will, es passiert oft das Jugendliche erst langsam ihre sexuelle Orientierung finden. Ich glaube Dave Karofsky das er es ehrlich meint." Will: " Ich hoffe du hast Recht. Naja, egal lass uns weiteressen. Es schmeckt übrigens hervorragend Schatz." Der Abend ging in aller Ruhe mit einer gemeinsamen DVD zu Ende. Trotzdem ging Will beim einschlafen Dave nicht aus dem Kopf. Er beschloss trotzdem noch eimmal mit ihm das Gespräch zu suchen. Am nächsten Morgen ging Will, nachdem er sein Auto auf dem Lehrerparkplatz abgestellt hatte, direkt zu Coach Beiste in die Umkleidekabine um mit ihr über Dave zu sprechen. Beiste: " Morgen Will, wollen sie etwa heute mitrainieren, nötig scheinen sie es ja zu haben, *grins* Will: " Nein, danke. Ich bin hier weil ich mit ihnen über Dave Karofsky sprechen möchte." Beiste: " Über Dave?? Wieso, hat er etwas angestellt? Wenn ja können sie sicher sein das er dafür nicht ungeschoren davon kommt. Ich stehe nicht auf Diziplinlosigkeit!" Will: " Nein, er hat nichts angestellt. Ich habe ihn nur gestern Abend auf dem Parkplatz hier mit ein paar ehemaligen Spielern von ihnen gesehen. Er schien nicht glücklich zu sein. Aber mit mir reden wollte er nicht. Und Emma hat mir gestern Abend erzählt das er sich wohl als schwul vor kurzem geoutet hatte. Ist ihnen etwas aufgefallen?" Beiste: " Nein, wieso hat mir Dave nichts gesagt? Das ist wirklich etwas beunruhigend denn die Jungs haben noch so ihre Probleme mit Homosexualität. Ich werde gleich mal mit ihm reden wenn er kommt. Danke Will das sie mit mir geredet haben." Will: " OK, währen sie so nett und würden mich auf dem Laufenden halten?" Beiste: " Ja, klar mach ich gern." Will ging von der Umkleide direkt in sein Klassenzimmer. Er musste jetzt zwei Doppelstunden Spanisch unterrichten und dann standen die Competion der Mädels und Jungs im Glee Club an. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, was seine Schüler, vor allem Puck, groß ausnutzte indem er mit seinem Handy spielte anstatt Vokabeln zu lernen. Als die Stunden endlich fertig waren begab er sich zum Chorraum wo schon die ersten Schüler und Emma warteten. thumb|300px|right Nachdem alle versammelt waren konnte der Contest losgehen. Will beschloss das die Mädels anfangen durften. Alle versammelten sich und nach ein paar Sekunden setzte die Musik ein. Die Mädels waren gut, sie performten einwandfrei und Will und Emma blieb nichts anderes übrig als nach beendeten Auftritt alle riesig zu loben und mit Beifall zu überschütten. Nun waren die Jungs dran und Will meinte dass sie sich nach diesem Auftritt richtig anstrengen mussten um eine faire Chance gegen die Mädels zu haben, Finn und die anderen sahen mehr als selbsbewusst aus als sie sich aufstellten. Das Licht wurde ein wenig abgedunkelt und die Musik begann...... thumb|384px|leftDoch kaum hatten die Jungs angefangen zu singen betrat Coach Beiste den Raum und bedeutete Will das es wohl dringend ist. Will stand unverzüglich auf und folgte ihr raus vor die Tür. Dort fing Beiste sofort an... Beiste: " Will, es geht um Dave, es ist etwas schlimmes passiert!" Will: " Was ist denn passiert? So reden sie doch endlich!" Beiste: " Dave war heute nicht im Training, auch die anderen wussten nicht was mit ihm ist. Also habe ich bei seinen Eltern angerufen. Die waren völlig entsetzt als ich meinte dass Dave heute nicht in der Schule sei. Er währe gestern zu einem Freund um dort zu übernachten sagten sie mir. Nach kurzer Zeit riefen sie mich zurück um mir zu sagen das Dave nie bei seinem Freund angekommen sei. Vor zehn Minuten kamm die Info das sie Dave im Park gefunden haben. Brutals zusammengeschlagen und bewusstlos! Im Moment ist er auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus!" Will: " Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Oh mein Gott." Beiste: " Ja, so habe ich auch gedacht. Ich werde nach der Schule ins Krankenhaus fahren, vielleicht kann ich mehr erfahren." Will: " Ich komme mit wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht. Danke für die Info.Ich gehe jetzt wieder rein. Mein Gott Dave!" Er und Beiste verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Will betrat wieder den Chorraum und alle schauten ihn mit neugierigem Blick an. Man schien ihm anscheinend das eben Gehörte im ´Gesicht anzusehen denn nach wenigen Augenblicken fragte Rachel völlig entsetzt. Rachel :" Was ist los mit Ihnen Mr. Schue? Sie sehen aus als ob sie einen Geist gesehen hätten!?" Will: " Ich habe eben eine schlechte Nachricht bekommen. Was genau will und kann ich euch noch nicht erzählen, ich brauche noch ein paar mehr Informationen. Aber lassen wir uns vorerst davon nicht ablenken. Jungs ,. sorry das ich eure Performance nicht komplett gesehen habe. Seit bitte so freundlich und macht euren Auftritt noch einmal, diesmal werde ich ihn mir komplett anschauen. Versprochen!" Will setzte sich mit versteinerter Miene neben Emma und die Jungs machten noch einmal ihren Auftritt. Nachdem sie fertig waren warteten alle auf Wills Entscheidung. Dieser blieb einige Sekunden völlig regungslos auf seinem Stuhl sitzen bevor er aufstand und verkündete das beide Gruppen tolle Auftitte hingelegt hätten. In der Gesamtheit waren aber für ihn die Mädchen ein Tick besser und somit durften diese eine Solonummer bei den Nationals aufführen. Die Jungs sollten bitte nicht enttäuscht sein, die Entscheidung sei ihm nicht leicht gefallen. Direkt nach dieser Ansage, unter dem verständlichen Jubel der Mädels und den etwas ungläubigen Blicken der Jungs, verlies Will den Raum.thumb|left|352px Emma folgte ihm umgehend, Auf dem Parkplatz erwischte sie ihren Freund und stellte ihn völlig ausser Atem zur Rede. Will erklärte ihr in kurzen Sätzen was passiert war und das er jetzt sofort ins Krankenhaus fahren werde um in Erfahrung zu bringen wie es Dave geht. Emma stieg ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf den Beifahrersitz und Will startete den Motor und verlies den Parkplatz in Richtung Krankenhaus. Dort angekommen eilten beide sofort durch den grossen Zentraleingang und suchten auf dem Übersichtsplan die Station für Jugendliche. Beide stiegen in den Fahrstuhl und fuhren in den 5. Stock. Als die Türen aufgingen blickten sie rechts und links in den Gang um zu erkennen in welche Richtung sie mussten. Sie entschieden sich für links und nach nur einigen Sekunden begeneten sie einer Schwester die ihnen auf Nachfrage sagen konnte in welchem Zimmer Dave lag. Emma und Will klopften vorsichtig an die Tür die man ihr gesagt hatte und traten dann ein. Da lag Dave in einem Bett, überall am Körper waren Schläuche und Monitore angeschlossen. Er schien zu schlafen, zumindest waren seine Augen geschlossen und er zeigte keine Reaktion. Auf einmal öffnete sich hinter ihnen die Tür und ein Arzt trat ein. Er schaute sehr streng und überrascht auf die unerwarteten Besucher. Dr: " Wer sind sie und was wollen Sie hier? Bitte verlassen sie sofort das Zimmer oder ich muss die Sicherheit holen!" Emma: " Halt, bitte. Wir sind Lehrer von Dave Karofsky, Wir haben gehört was ihm passiert ist und wollten wissen wie es ihm geht. Mein Name ist Emma Pilsburry und das ist Will Schuster." Dr: " OK. Entschuldigen sie bitte meine Reaktion aber man kann in der heutigen Zeit leider nie wissen wer sich so im Krankenhaus herumtreibt. Mein Name ist Dr. Morgenstern und bin der zuständige Arzt. David´s Zustand kann man momentan als sehr kritisch einstufen." Will: " Warum? Sind seine Verletzungen so schwer?" Dr: " Nein, er hat einen gebrochenen Arm, mittelschwere Prellungen im Gesicht und ein geplatztes Trommelfell. Ich würde lapidar sagen er hat mächtig was einstecken müssen aber nichts lebensgefährliches. Was uns Probleme macht ist sein Alkoholspiegel von fast 3,9 Promile! Er hatte schwere Atemaussetzer und wir haben Schwirigkeiten seinen Rhytmus über 45 zu halten!" Will: " 3,9 Promille?! Dave ist Sportler, das verstehe ich nicht!" thumb In diesem Moment wurde ihr Gespräch von einem grauenhaften lauten Warnton unterbrochen. Alle drei schauten gleichzeitig zum Bett von David wo auf einmal mehrere rote Lampen angefangen hatten zu blinken. Auf dem großen Monitor rechts vom Bett war ein Bild zu sehen was Will den Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies. Dr: " Verlassen sie sofort den Raum. Er hat einen Herzstillstand!" Will und Emma verliesen sofort das Zimmer. Auf dem Flur rannten ihnen schon zwei Schwestern und ein weiterer Arzt entgegen. Alle drei verschwanden in Daves Zimmer. Will stand mit entsetzten Augen vor der Tür und starrte diese an. Erst als Emma ihn sanft mit sich zog begann er sich zu bewegen. Etwa 30 m waren mehrere Stühle zu einer Sitzgruppe um einen Kaffeeautomaten zusammengestellt. Will setzte sich auf Bitten von Emma hin und sie holte für beide jeweils einen Kaffee. Will vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Emma streichelte ihm fürsorglich über den Rücken aber Will reagierte nicht darauf. Er starrte auf den Boden vor ihm. In diesem Moment ging der Fahrstuhl auf und ein Mann und eine Frau verliesen diesen und gingen direkt auf das Zimmer von David zu. Will stand auf und ging zu ihnen rüber. Beide drehten sich zu ihm um und sahen ihn unschlüssig an. Will stellte sich vor. Will: " Entschuldigen sie bitte, sie müssen die Eltern von David sein. Ich bin Will Schuster, Lehrer an der Mc Kinley High School. Ich bin hierher gekommen weil ich wissen wollte was passiert ist. David hat vor 10 Minuten einen Herzstillstand erlitten. Die Ärtzte sind noch drin." Ms Karofsky. " Ja, wir sind die Eltern von David. Wir wissen selber nicht was passiert ist. Coach Beiste hatte uns angerufen. Mein Mann ist erst vor 1,5 Stunden gelandet. Wir sind sofort hierher gefahren. Ich kann es nicht glauben, und David´s Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen?? OH MEIN GOTT, ich will da jetzt rein." Ihr liefen zuerst Tränen über die Wangen, dann schüttelte sie sich am ganzen Körper durch Krämpfe. Ihr Mann musste sie stützen und in den Arm nehmen. thumb|274pxWill half den beiden zu der Sitzgruppe wo Emma noch immer saß. So sitzend warteten alle vier auf irgend eine Regung aus dem Zimmer. Jede Schwester die vorbei kamm wurde mit grossen fragenden Augen angeschaut. Leider konnte keiner der vorbeilaufenden Mitarbeiter des Krankenhauses ihnen weiterhelfen. Es hies immer man solle sich gedulden, es werde alles mögliche gemacht. Will hielt diese Warterei nicht länger aus und stand auf. Er müsse frische Luft schnappen. Emma verneinte auf die Frage ob sie mitwolle. Sie hatte vor weiter mit den Eltern von Dave darauf zu warten dass die Ärzte endlich aus dem Zimmer kammen und sie mehr erfahren konnten. Will stieg in den Fahrstuhl und drückte auf den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss. Die Kabine setzte sich in Bewegung, die Zahlen auf dem Bedienfeld welche anzeigten in welcher Etage man sich befand blinkten nacheinander auf. Erst die 4 dann die 3, bei der 2 blieb der Aufzug plötzlich stehen. Will schaute wiederwillig auf die Tafel um zu sehen wo der Fahrstuhl stehen geblieben war. Laut der Beschriftung war dies die Abteilung Gynäkologie und die Geburtenstation. Die Türen gingen auf und vor Will standen........Rachel und Finn! thumb|left|248pxWill schaute die beiden genauso ungläubig an wie die beiden ihn. Die erste die etwas hervorbrachte war Rachel. Rachel :" Mr Schue, was machen sie hier? Sind sie krank?" Will: " Ähh, nein. Bitte versprecht mir dass ihr noch nichts sagt. Oben liegt Dave Karofsky und kämpt gerade um sein Leben, Ms Pilsburry und ich sind hergekommen um nach ihm zu sehen." Finn: " Wie Dave liegt hier?? Was ist denn passiert?" Will: " Das kann ich dir gar nicht genau sagen. Er hat einige gebrochene Knochen und Schürfwunden. Aber das Problem ist dass er extrem betrunken hier eingeliefert worden ist. Hast du etwas mitbekommen?" Finn: " Nein, sorry Mr. Schue aber wir beiden sind nicht gerade die besten Freunde!" Will: " Verstehe ich. Aber wenn ich jetzt mal fragen darf was treibt euch beide hier her?" Rachel: " Können sie jetzt ein Geheimniss bewahren Mr. Schue?" Will: " Natürlich Rachel." Rachel schaute Finn sehr intensiv an bis dieser ihr kurz zunickte. Danach rückte sie heraus, Rachel: " Finn und ich waren eben gerade beim Frauenarzt, ich bin schwanger!" Die beiden schauten Will an dessen Mund regelrecht offen stand. Er brauchte merklich ein paar Momente um das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Dann schloss er Rachel in Arme und drückte sie fest. Will: " Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr beiden! Aber versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, wisst ihr was das für euch bedeutet? " Finn: " Naja, noch nicht hundertprozentig genau. Wir müssen das erst noch einmal verdauen" Will: " OK, wie währe es wenn ich bei Ms Pilsburry einen Termin für euch beide mache. Sie kann euch bestimmt helfen. Wissen es eigentlich eure Eltern?" Rachel:" Nein, wir haben es eben erst erfahren, muss wohl nach der Versöhnung passiert sein *grins*" Laut dem Arzt bin ich in der 9. oder 10. Woche. Also es ist demnach noch zu früh um etwas genaueres zu sagen." Will: " Wollt ihr das Kind eigentlich haben, entschuldigt bitte meine direkte Frage aber ihr versteht sicher das ich nach der Sache mit Quinn etwas direkter bin?!" Finn: " Schon klar Mr. Schue. Also Rachel und ich werden uns der Sache stellen. Wir wissen zwar nicht was auf uns zukommt und wir werden bestimmt viel Hilfe brauchen aber ich liebe Rachel über alles. Und ehrlich gesagt gehören ja zwei Personen dazu wenn man Eltern wird." Bei diesem Satz schaute Rachel ihren Finn mit verträumten Blick an und drückte seine Hand. Man konnte ihr ansehen das Finn ihr eben viel Unsicherheit genommen hat. Will: " So, nachdem das geklärt währe wollt ihr noch mit nach oben zu Dave. Eventuell gibt es etwas neues zu erfahren.?" Rachel: " Nein, ich denke wir werden lieber nach Hause gehen. Etwas Ruhe zum verarbeiten tut uns bestimmt gut. Denken sie noch an den Termin mit Ms Pilsburry?" Will: " Na klar, ich gebe euch in den nächsten Tagen Rückmeldung, versprochen." Die beiden gingen durchs Treppenhaus nach unten in Richtung Ausgang. Will hingegen benutzte die Treppe in die andere Richtung um wieder in den 5. Stock zu gelangen. Die Szene die ihn erwartete war schauderhaft. In der Zwischenzeit war auch Coach Beiste gekommen. Sie, Emma und die Karofskys standen zusammen und sahen grauenhaft aus. Als Will Emma ins Gesicht schaute und dort Tränen entdeckte erwartete er das Schlimmste. Will: " Was ist passiert?? Ihr seht alle grauenhaft aus!" Emma: " Vor 5 Minuten war der Arzt da. Dave hatte mehrere Minuten einen kompletten Herzstillstand. Sein Gehirn wurde in dieser Zeit nicht mit Sauerstoff versorgt. Man hat ihn in ein künstliches Koma versetzt und ihn an die Herz-Lungen Maschine angeschlossen. Es sieht gar nicht gut aus. Die Ärzte wissen nicht ob Dave aufwacht und wenn wird er höchstwahrscheinlich schwer behindert sein!" Diese Tatsachen trafen Will wie ein Stein der einem in den Magen fliegt. Die aufkommende gute Laune die er noch vor 5 Minuten hatte war wie wegefegt. Er konnte nichts anderes tun als Emma in den Arm zu nehmen und anfangen zu weinen. Coach Beiste und Davids Eltern taten es ihnen gleich. Alle waren am Boden zerstört von dieser Hiobsbotschaft. thumb|left Nach fast einer Stunde beschlossen Will und Emma das es keinen Sinn mehr machte noch länger hier im Krankenhaus zu warten. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den anderen und versprachen regelmässig sich über Davids Zustand zu informieren. Als beide wieder im Auto saßen fragte Emma Will. Emma:" Alles in Ordnung Schatz, war ein harter Tag für dich oder?" Will: " Kann man so sagen, an solchen Tagen fragt man sich warum man heute morgen aufgestanden ist. Armer Dave!" Emma: " Ja, traurig. Ich hoffe es gibt noch Hoffnung für ihn." Will: " Ich auch aber da fällt mir etwas ein. Ich muss dir noch was erfreuliches erzählen........." Der Beginn eines steinigen Weges....... Am Montag nach der Probe weihte Will die restlichen Kids in die Tragödie um Dave ein. Er hielt es für besser ihnen diese Informatin aus erster Hand zu geben. Die Reaktionen waren unterschiedlich. Die meisten waren bestürzt darüber das einer ihrer Mitschüler so schlimm dran ist. Allerdings war auch eine gewisse, kleine Schadensfreude bei manchen nicht zu verkennen. ......wird fortgesetzt Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Finchel Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:LoveStory